


Was It At First Sight?

by Otter_Love_ASL



Series: One-Shot Sunday [9]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Big brother talks, Gen, Other, Out at Molly's, Protective Older Brothers, Self-destructive Jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otter_Love_ASL/pseuds/Otter_Love_ASL
Summary: Will questions Hailey about her relationship with his brother. "One-Shot Sunday". Requested by Daisyangel (FF.NET), full prompt inside.
Series: One-Shot Sunday [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917127
Kudos: 14





	Was It At First Sight?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: From Daisyangel [FF.Net] (Babysitting & Zoos & & Accusations, Oh My!)- Maybe a one-shot where Hailey meets Will for the first time and Will asks her how long she's been in love with Jay.

"Who's up for Molly's?" Adam asks the rest of the team as they are packing up for the day.

The officer gets various answers confirming the plans, except from Jay. "No, next time," the seasoned detective answers.

"What plans do you have that are better than going to Molly's with your friends?" Adam asks jokingly.

"My bed," Jay answers, albeit a bit congested.

Before Adam can say anything stupid, Kim interrupts, "Feel better, Jay. We'll see you tomorrow," Kim tells him, knowing he's been sick for the past couple of days. Jay nods before leaving the bullpen, leaving the rest of the team to take their time gathering their things before heading to Molly's.

Once Jay is out of earshot, Adam comments, "He's grumpy when he's sick."

"You weren't much better last week," Hailey defends Jay. "He looked like he was running a bit of a fever too, most people are grumpy when they have a fever."

"Guys, let's go before we get called in again," Antonio ushers the others out of the bullpen.

* * *

Soon after the group meet up at Molly's grabbing a table in the back. Antonio and Kevin go to the counter to grab the first round, leaving Hailey, Kim, and Adam at the table.

"Was surveillance okay with Jay today?" Kim asks Hailey. "He's not the nest person to be with for that when he's not sick."

"It actually wasn't that bad. I mean, you could tell he wasn't feeling great, but it wasn't like he was snippy or anything. He was just quiet, or quieter than normal," Hailey answers.

Before Kim or Adam can question Hailey further, Kevin and Antonio come back with Will Halstead in tow. "Look who we found," Kevin greets motioning to the red-headed doctor.

"Hey, guys," Will greets holding his own beer.

"Hey, Will," both officers greet while Hailey nods in his direction.

"If you're looking for Jay, he went home," Kim tells the older Halstead.

"Still not feeling better?" Will questions, having only talked to Jay that morning.

"Mostly, but he did seem miserable," Hailey tells the worried older brother.

"Hey, where are the other docs?" Adam asks, looking around the bar.

"Nat had to go home to Owen, Ethan has a military thing and Connor was on call and got called in," Will answers.

"Well, you can hang out with us," Kim offers.

"Thanks," Will replies, pulling up a chair.

* * *

A few rounds later, Kevin is off trying to flirt with a girl at the counter, Antonio left to go home to his kids, and Kim and Adam are in their own world.

"Hailey?" Will asks.

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"About Jay," Will continues.

"If you're worried about him working while he's sick– don't. I have his back, and Voight isn't letting him go into the field until he's one hundred percent. Today was actually the first time Voight let him do surveillance since he got sick."

"I wasn't worried about that, but it's good to know. I wanted to know how long you've been in love with my brother?" Will tells her.

"What?" Hailey asks in shock, almost choking on her beer. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"When I asked about Jay before you didn't seem like he pissed you off."

"He has pissed me off, just not today."

"He has the tendency to be an ass when he's not feeling well."

"He was fine. I mean, he was quiet but he wasn't snippy or anything," she tells him the same thing she told Kim.

"Hailey, the only other person he never pissed off when he was sick was our mom. Even Erin couldn't stand to be around him then. There were actually a couple of times where he got kicked out and had to stay with me until he was better," Will tells the blonde.

"What?"

"So, I'm going to ask again. How long have you been in love with my brother?"

Hailey sighs, "Since he helped me out with an old case. At least that's when I realized I cared for him more than I should for a partner."

"But you don't know?"

"No. And he doesn't know either, no one does, so if you could keep that to yourself."

"Sure, I just need to give you the big brother talk," Will answers.

"I have two older brothers. I have an idea."

"Look, you seem nice, but I don't know you. Jay wears his heart on his sleeve and he was just burned by Erin. If you hurt him–"

"I'm not going to hurt him," Hailey interrupts. "I saw what Erin did to him. I'm not going say anything because I don't think he's ready for a relationship yet. Besides, we've both been in a relationship with a partner before and it hasn't worked out. I don't want to lose him as a partner."

"Does Jay get a say in this?"

"Only if he says something to me first. I want what's best for him; I hear he's a good guy, but so far I've only seen him in a self-destructive mode."

"He is a good guy. Just don't hurt him. I don't know if he can survive another ghosting."

"I won't. He's going to have to tell me to leave."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I changed this a little. The first time Hailey meets Will is the episode that Erin is on the bridge and Jay is about to propose. I don't remember the next time Hailey and Will interact, so this is the first time they interact and Will realizes that Hailey is going to be there for his brother even off-duty.
> 
> So the other thing I had planned isn't getting done, I need a lot more research than I had time for, so maybe next year. So far there are no awareness fics this month. If you want one, let me know. I am not going to do them for specific cancers because as important as that is, there is only so many ways to keep that fresh as there are so many cancers and there is none that are more important than others (There are hundreds of sub-types of childhood cancer, so that fic covered the population).
> 
> Updates:
> 
> Man's Best Friend: Hiatus- editing to add to AO3. Chapter 1-15 edited.
> 
> Rock Bottom: Hiatus- needs more research. Will be finished.
> 
> Silence is a Strange Sound: in-progress- almost finished chapter 4. Chapter 3 just uploaded. Updates on the first of the month.
> 
> A to Z: Completed- being edited for minor things; no major/noticeable changes.
> 
> One-Shot Sunday: If you want to see something, request it.
> 
> Awareness One-Shots: None this month at the moment.
> 
> Notes:
> 
> 1) I just want to thank you for the reception that I received on the Awareness One-Shot, "Little Angels Gone Too Soon". I am always conscious about doing those fics, wanting to do them justice because each one deserves just that. This was probably the one I was most nervous about. It is a taboo subject, it is something that I have never gone through (Having kids isn't even on my radar at this point in my life), it is something that people who haven't gone through want to hear about, there's a stigma around the subject, but I wanted to bring attention to because just because these babies didn't make it, doesn't mean they weren't real to their parents. I didn't know if I could write it and make it realistic both in character and in subject- but you gave it a chance. Thank you for sharing your stories with me, if you left a signed review I sent a PM. If not, just know that I read your story and applaud your courage and strength- both for going through your experience and for sharing with a complete stranger.
> 
> 2) On my Twitter I have screenshots of detailed information on the characters of PD. I'm in the process of organizing my Med and Fire charts to add. Feel free to use that if you are looking for something to make your story canon. Twitter: otter_love_asl Also if you have any good Twitter suggestions in the fandom to follow, let me know.


End file.
